Virtually all guns, whether handguns, rifles, shotguns, etc., have historically been manufactured for use primarily by right-handed users for the simple reason that right-handed users vastly outnumber left-handed users. Many manufacturers are now beginning to manufacture guns that may be efficiently used by left-handed users as well as right-handed users. An extremely large number of guns exist, however, that can be efficiently utilized only by right-handed users, and it is desirable to provide means for modifying the safety systems thereof to facilitate use of these guns by left-handed users as well.
One good example of a handgun that can be utilized efficiently only by right-handed users is the Government Model semi-automatic handgun that is presently manufactured by Colt's Patented Fire Arms Manufacturing Company of Hartford, Conn., herein referred to as "Colt," and which has been manufactured by Colt for approximately sixty years. This handgun has gained wide commercial acceptance for use in sport shooting, military and law enforcement, especially where right-handed users are concerned. The safety system for the Colt Government Model semi-automatic handgun is a thumb actuated safety that is located immediately above the grip portion of the pistol frame and which is typically pivoted to a safe position by the right thumb of a right-handed user. A portion of the safety engages within a recess or detent formed in the slide portion of the gun and is movable also to a firing position where it is clear of the slide detent. A right-handed user simply manipulates the safety by pressing on the upper portion of the safety with the thumb of the right hand to move the safety from its safe position to the firing position. It may also be moved from the safe position to the firing position by pivoting it upwardly with the thumb of the right hand to engage the safety device in the slide recess. A left-handed user, however, typically manipulates the safety device of the Colt semi-automatic handgun by reaching over the slide of the gun with the right hand and moving the safety device to the desired position. This is, of course, an awkward and undesirable movement for left-handed users that sometimes limits acceptability of the gun for left-handed users. Moreover, where such guns are employed by officers involved in law enforcement or military personnel, the time required for manipulation of this safety by a left-handed user could be disadvantageous to the officer from the standpoint of safety. It is therefore desirable to provide such guns with safety devices that can be simply and efficiently manipulated by both right-handed and left-handed users without requiring additional effort or awkward movements to accomplish such manipulation. It may also be desirable to ensure that the user be able to move the safety device to the firing position and fire the gun with one hand.
The discussion herein pertains particularly to the Government Model semi-automatic hand gun manufactured by Colt for purposes of simplicity and understanding, but it is not intended by such discussion to limit the present invention to handguns or to guns manufactured by any particular manufacturer.
Ambidextrous safety devices have been developed by a number of manufacturers as original equipment on guns, especially rifles and shotguns. In some cases, ambidextrous safety devices are also employed as original equipment on handguns. In the case of the 0.45 caliber semi-automatic handgun manufactured by Colt, one manufacturer has developed an ambidextrous safety system which is identified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,748 and which is sold commercially and which adapts this particular handgun for use by left-handed users as well as right-handed users. This particular safety system replacement requires modification of the handgun, especially the grip portion thereof, in order to provide means for retaining the safety system in assembly with the handgun.
Modification of the grip portion of the handgun is not satisfactory for a number of reasons. Where the grip is composed of wood, a portion of the wood must be cut away to provide a receiver for the tang portion of the safety device. This is an expensive procedure because considerable care must be exercised to ensure that the recess that is cut in the grip is accurately dimensioned. Additionally, the wood or other material of the grip is utilized as a stop for positioning the safety device. Should the wood yield through continued use, the safety device would not be stopped at the proper position and the safety system would be adversely affected. Moreover, a recess into which the tang portion of the safety device is received can become partially filled with dirt and other debris through extended use and the dirt and debris can interfere with proper positioning of the safety device. It is considered desirable therefore to provide a safety conversion system for guns that may be simply and efficiently assembled to the gun without requiring modification of the gun itself. Moreover, it is desirable to provide an ambidextrous safety system that may be assembled to a gun in a few minutes time by inexperienced personnel through the use of simple tools.
The thumb actuated safety of the Colt semi-automatic handgun described above and other similar handguns can be operated by the thumb of the user only by substantial shifting of the grip of the user. In law enforcement and military use of the gun, it is desirable to have the capability of operating the thumb safety with the hand of the user in substantially proper gripping relation with the gun.
It is a primary feature of the present invention, therefore, to provide a novel ambidextrous safety system for guns that may be utilized as a replacement for conventional safety devices which are designed primarily for use by right-handed users.
It is also a feature of the present invention to provide a novel ambidextrous safety system for guns that enables such guns to be utilized by both right-handed and left-handed users without requiring any awkward or time consuming movements for such manipulation.
Among the several features of the present invention is noted the contemplation of a novel ambidextrous safety system for guns that is a replacement for the conventional right-handed safety thereof and which may be simply and efficiently assembled to the guns without requiring any modification thereof.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a novel ambidextrous safety system for guns wherein both right-handed and left-handed safety devices are interlocked in such manner as to move simultaneously.
It is also a feature of this invention to provide a safety for handguns of the character described wherein the safety is provided with a thumb engaging position that is so positioned as to facilitate operation by the user's hand substantially in proper gripping relation with the handgun.
It is an even further feature of the present invention to provide a novel ambidextrous safety system for guns wherein a sear pin may be incorporated into the handgun system in such manner as to be retained in assembly with the handgun frame by one of the safety devices and be mechanically interlocked with the opposite safety device in such manner as to retain the opposite safety device in movable assembly with the handgun frame.
It is also a feature of the present invention to provide a novel ambidextrous safety system for guns that may be sold in kit form to be assembled to the handgun structure by the user without necessitating the use of special tools or equipment and without modification of the gun structure other than simple replacement of parts.
It is also an important feature of the present invention to provide a novel ambidextrous safety system for guns that is of simple nature, is reliable in use and low in cost.
Other and further objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon consideration of the written specification, the attached claims and the annexed drawings. The form of the invention, which will now be described in detail, illustrates the general principles of the invention, but it is to be understood that this detailed description is not to be taken as limiting the scope of the present invention.